Bound Together Forever
by yuna-and-tidus-are-the-best
Summary: Tidus comes back he is ready to start a normal life with Yuna. but when he gets granted powers he finds that the world he dearly loves is in danger again. what extremes will he go through to stay with Yuna. This is my first story. R&R please thankz
1. A second chance

Hey ppl this is my first story so it might not be the best but I try hard. I know that all ya'll r like me and u wanna know what the story is about before you read it well here is a short summary.

Tidus is back with Yuna but when they want to start their life together a threat reappears and threatens their lives. With tears, fights and kisses they try to overcome it. But when it costs Tidus his life will he do it. Or will he find a way to survive anyway.

Well to find out you'll have 2 read. Oh and I often write from ppls point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. Or the places. They belong to Square-enix ppl and you all know that.

Chapter 1

Second Chance

Faith's POV

I was taking a walk around the farplane as I often do when I saw him…Tidus. He was watching Yuna all the time and sometimes I could hear him crying, it's been like that ever since he came here to us in the faith's farplane. I decided to have a little talk with him for once after 2years of just watching him.

Normal POV

"Still watching her?" he asked

"Yeah…she's very sad, I just wish I could be with her," the blonde boy said not taking his eyes off her image.

"I have been thinking," the faith paused for a second to see Tidus look up at him.

"Thinking about what?" Tidus asked with huge eyes full of hope.

"There is a way to get you back to live with Yuna," he said taking his hood off to reveal two brown eyes with a dark face and black hair that was cut short.

"Really? What's the catch?" Tidus said with a very happy face.

"Wow, you catch along pretty fast, well we won't be able to get you to get you to Besaid right away. We can only get you to the Omega Ruins." Seda said. (A.U. Seda is the name I gave the faith)

"I don't care where on Spira I land as long as I get to be back with Yuna" Tidus said with an overjoyed voice.

"One last thing…you have to swim all the way to Besaid because we cannot get any type of transportation there as you might understand. But with enough determination from the star player of the Zanarkand abes it should be able to be able be done. Well here is a map that shows you the way. Close your eyes, count to 10 and then you should be in the Omega Ruins. You ready?" Seda asked.

"Ready as I ever will be" he said closing his eyes.

'1...2...3...4...'

Well there you go that was my 1st chappy. I know it was short the first few will be but they'll get longer. Pleze review. Thankz 2 all of u. I luv all ya'll.


	2. back to you

Here is my second chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Back to you

As Tidus was running to the exit of the ruins he found a weapon called 'father's faith.' After encountering many, many fiends he made it to the end. 'I'll just rest here 'till tomorrow I'm dead tired and hungry' he thought to himself. A few seconds later he was fast asleep on the hard ground. About six hours later Tidus was on his way to Besaid…his new home, and Yuna. At the thought of her he smiled to himself. 'This is gonna take for ever and there are fiends in the water too, damn just my luck' he thought. After what seemed like eternity but only 5 days of swimming and fighting very hard he felt under his sore feet. His clothing was torn apart in several areas and his shoes were untied but in ok shape.

As Tidus was walking up the road that leads to Besaid village he saw Wakka heading his way.

'Oh man, I can't let him see me just yet,' he thought and with that he hid behind a large rock. Luckily he had put his sword up and hid it somewhere back at the beach. As he finally made it to the village he realized that it was still morning and the villaghe was rather deserted. He wearily walked into the nearest hut which happened to be a shop. "Excuse me ma'am but could you tell me where high summoner Yuna lives?" he asked politely.

"Yes, of course. It's right over there." she said pointing to a hut.

"Thank you so much madam," he said. As he made his way to the hut he had to make sure nobody saw him. 'I'm about to fall apart' he thought. As he slowly entered the hut he saw Yuna sitting on her bed with her back turned to the door. But someone else was in there…it was Rikku. Rikku saw him and stared at him with big eyes. Then she pointed at him after tapping Yuna's shoulder and all she managed to say was

"Yunie"

Just as she turned he began to fall to the ground so he quickly spoke "Yuna…I promised always" then everything went dark around him.

Did u guys enjoy that, I know it's short but it'll change soon. Please leave some reviews to tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it a lot. I need to know if ppl are actually reading this.


	3. pain, smiles, and a kiss

Hey ya'll I got chapter 3 up now 2. Well here goes nothing

Chapter 3

Tidus opened his eyes to see that he did not have a shirt on and he was bandaged up. He had some shorts on which were probably Wakka's. He was lying in a bed, he tried to remember the things that happened…and then he did. He was finally home. Just when he was about to lay back down the fayth appeared.

"Tidus I see you have made it back in only 5 days…very impressive, I thought it would take about 10. You obviously were very determined to come back here.," Seda said

"Got that right" just as Tidus said that he felt the bed move slightly move, he turned around and saw Yuna laying there sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

"You have been unconscious for a whole day. Yuna has been watching over you the whole time. Never eating or talking at all. Well I must go now." And with that he was gone. Tidus turned around and looked at Yuna closely but only for a little while. Then he put his arms around her slowly and brought her closer into a sweet embrace that he never wanted to let go of. He went back asleep realizing it was still night time. Only a few minutes later Yuna woke up opening her eyes but did not move, she smiled greatly when she was looking straight at Tidus's sleeping face. Then she realized the arms around her so she got even closer to him so that she could feel him breathing. And then she too went to sleep.

In the morning Yuna woke up but her room was empty. She was sure that she was not dreaming last night. It seemed to real but then again don't dreams always seem like that. Then she looked at her surroundings and saw his shredded and worn clothes in a corner, this made her feel so much better. She went out of the tent and talked to one of the little girls and then headed out to the beach for a walk but as she got there she heard angry voices screaming at each other.

"No way are you getting Yuna, I made that mistake once but not this time. I made a promise and I'm not about to break it again." with hearing that Yuna turned around the corner and looked at the scene in front of her. Tidus was still bandaged all up but he was not alone…Seymore was there also but how did he come back. Tidus was on the ground bleeding out of several areas on his body.

"TIDUS!" she screamed running in his direction.

"Yuna, NO wait there's a…"but he stopped shocked at how much force the invisible barrier had. Yuna got flung back a long way and her body remained motionless. "YUNA!"

"Tidus you fool, accept it, she is still my wife." Seymore said with a evil grin spread across his ugly features. With some kind of magic spell he got Yuna's body to come his way. "She is rightfully mine if you like it or not." he said as her body made it to him. Tidus eventually managed to get up and grabbed his sword that was next to him.

"She is not yours if she does not want to," as he tried to attack Seymore, Seymore said

"You are putting her life on the line trying to kill me, if that's possible to kill the dead.

"No your wrong, you are putting your own life on the line treating her like that." And with that said Tidus somehow managed to find a last short kick of energy and charged at his enemy. Managing to run at Seymore he brought the sword up and thrust the blade straight into the blue haired freaks stomach. Seymore instantly let go of the body and dropped on his knees in the sand.

"I'm not dome yet, I'll get you for that soon enough," and with that he was gone. Tidus to dropped on the ground exhausted.

Yuna who seemed to have regained conscious ran to him "TIDUS!" she yelled getting on her knees in front of him crying.

"Yuna I told you…that…I would be with…you forever…ow."

"Tidus, why were you out here? You knew that that were injured." Yuna said worriedly, yet she was happy seeing Tidus in front if her.

"The fayth…Seda, told me that something would happen at the beach and only I could do something about it, I had to protect you Yuna." he said trying to smile.

"Oh Tidus I missed you so much, you missed so many things, we saved spira again from this machina and then we…" she started but got cut off by Tidus putting a finger on her lips signaling her to stop talking. She silenced immediately.

"I saw it all, I saw every move you have made over these past two and a half years oh and before I forget I never got to reply to you," Tidus said getting up and level with her eye level. "Yuna, I love you too, I always have and always will. I don't know if I should do this know because I just got back and all that, but then again I guess it can't hurt to try. Yuna what I'm about to tell you and ask of you I want you to think about and take into consideration of what you want. I would gladly give you all the time in the world to think about it." he said pulling an object out of his pocket. "Yuna I know I suck with words so I won't make this a speech. I'll just cut to the chase. Will you marry me?" he said revealing a wonderful ring with some type of stones which were found in macalania and Mt. Gagazet.

After a short pause of none of the two talking Yuna broke the silence "Yes Tidus of course I will" she said with great joy. She wiggled with excitement as he put the engagement ring on her finger. Then she flung herself at him. Even though he had a major deal of pain running through his body he ignored it the best he could and returned the hug. He was as happy as he could be. " I love you too," she said and with that Tidus slowly got closer and then gave Yuna a long passionate kiss.

"I Haven't done that in a long time and I promise I will make up for the time I missed as fast as I can.. " After a few minutes of just sitting there enjoying each others company Tidus went up to the water to wash all the blood off him. Then the happy couple headed back to the village.

"What is the Fayth's farplane?" Yuna asked

"Oh it's where the fayths go and the dream Zanarkand people as well that included my parents, and me. My dad and I got a good relationship that every father and son should have. We played blitz ball together and stuff but most of the time I was watching you through the water.? Tidus explained trying to keep his balance because he was carrying Yuna.

"You know you don't have to carry me." she giggled.

"I know but we are now engaged and I want to make close contact with you after missing that for so long."

"Well you'll get plenty of that tonight I promise." she said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. And so the couple went in to the village with a long day aheah of them and a lot of talking. But their engagement was not yet to be known.

What do you ppl think of this one. It's longer than the other 2. I'll c if I can make them longer. R&R please.


End file.
